


[podfic] Not Dead, Just Sold On

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anthropology, Bittersweet, Choices, F/M, Family, Female Friendship, Freedom, Gen, Helplessness, Hope, Love, Motherhood, Oppression, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Parenthood, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Skywalker Family Feels, Slavery, Tatooine, Tatooine Slave Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shmi Skywalker is not really permitted to speak to free people, but she takes the risk and speaks to the boy because she is missing her son. Later, as his family asks her to help them purchase a slave to be their son's bride, Shmi reflects on her early years, the different phases of her slave life, and the miraculous birth of her son. She also remembers how he was taken away, or as the slave motto goes, 'Not dead, just sold on.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Not Dead, Just Sold On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Dead, Just Sold On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763129) by [sharkcar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar). 



[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2urmn2q)

 

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/ineb4u348ayzbo6/swpt%20not%20dead%20just%20sold%20on%20edit%202%20test.mp3?dl=0) ( 73.0 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 01:19:48

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this just in time for my birthday tomorrow! So I feel very Hobbit like, holding out this podfic as a sort of gift I hope people enjoy.
> 
> Thank you so much to sharkcar for letting me podfic this amazing fic! (The longest podfic I've done yet eek!) I absolutely loved reading from Shmi's POV.


End file.
